


He Was A Sk8rBoI

by gblvr



Category: NSYNC
Genre: DWNOGA, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't something he did really often – after all, he was a pop star, and not averse to taking advantage of that when he wanted 'company.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Was A Sk8rBoI

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovecat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lovecat).



It wasn't something he did really often – after all, he was a pop star, and not averse to taking advantage of that when he wanted 'company.' But sometimes it was too much effort to find a girl (or boy) and to get the right paperwork signed and to have the bodyguards sneak them out in the morning. Sometimes he just wanted no-strings sex, something he couldn't have anymore, because hello? Pop star.

Porn was boring; once you'd seen a few, you'd seen them all. Besides, if he was really desperate, and able to get past the weirdness, he had the Justin and Brit Show. Once he'd walked in on them -- it was hot and pretty and all the other things that sex between two people should be -- but it had just seemed…wrong. Like watching your parents have sex. Just -- no. He wasn't that desperate.

Self-love was a Good Thing, but even Chris had to admit his own right hand and the movie reel in his mind wasn't always everything it was cracked up to be. Sometimes he just needed someone…something…to strike the spark.

He'd discovered cybersex with Dani; being on tour and away from her was hard, and after JC complained about the long, often loud phone conversations, they'd switched to email and IMing. It was really awkward at first -- Chris was a bit taken aback by how raunchy Dani got. Some of the things she said were so kinky and dirty -- he could never see her doing those things, and to be honest, he didn't know if he wanted to. He never said anything to her, but Chris knew that she knew, that she could tell he was scared she'd be domineering, because he was more aggressive in bed after they had an especially hot bit of S&amp;M via email; that she could tell Chris didn't want her to be kinky, because they had sex in the missionary position for weeks after she'd written about taking it up the ass. He didn't mean to be that way, and he didn't realize (until after she left him) that Dani was using the anonymity of the whole thing to fantasize. It was no different than a guy watching porn, or jerking off to a skin mag.

Once he figured that out, he'd started to look for his fun online, in chats and instant messaging. He had a few regular people he chatted with now -- a couple of girls, a guy and one he wasn't sure about -- nothing serious, but they knew each others quirks, and there was no pressure. Sometimes they'd cyber, sometimes not. Most of the time, they just talked.

It'd been a few weeks since he'd last logged in; between FuMan, the tour and finishing up the album, he was wiped, too tired to even jack off, most nights. They finally had a lull -- two nights off in a row -- and Chris just wanted to chill, talk to someone who wasn't one of the guys. So he double-clicked the program icon and waited for his friends-list to come up. He settled into bed, smiling when he saw who was online.

 

**Sk8rBoI:** Hey you!  
**Italian_Stallion:** Dude. 'sup?  
**Sk8rBoI:** Same shit, different day.  
**Italian_Stallion:** On the road again, huh?  
**Sk8rBoI:** Yeah, have been for the last few weeks. This is first break I've had in a week.  
**Italian_Stallion:**: Poor boy. You know what they say about all work and no play....  
**Sk8rBoI:** LOL. You offering?  
**Italian_Stallion:** Maybe -- what did you have in mind?  
**Sk8rBoI:** I didn't really have a plan here -- just wanted to relax, blow off a little steam...you?  
**Italian_Stallion:** Hmm. Not really. Maybe we should just see what pops up?  
**Sk8rBoI:** ::groans:: That was pretty bad.  
**Italian_Stallion:** [bows] Thank you, thank you. I'm here all week.  
**Sk8rBoI:** So, Mr. Funny, do you suppose you could channel that wit into something productive?  
**Italian_Stallion:** Like what? You want me to sing for you? Oh, I know, you want me dance *and* sing.... No wait -- you want me to cook for you.  
**Sk8rBoI:** Yeah, I logged in so you could tempt me with cyber food. Not.  
**Italian_Stallion:** Ooh, sarcasm. Hurt me, hurt me.  
**Sk8rBoI:** You wish.  
**Italian_Stallion:** Actually, I do. I'd love to do this in person, so that you could mark me, make me feel it....  
**Sk8rBoI:** Whoa...that would be pretty hot. I could finally see if you're as sexy as I think you are.  
**Italian_Stallion:** That would be nice -- I have this idea of what you're like. I'd like to see if I'm right.  
**Sk8rBoI:** ...  
**Italian_Stallion:** What?  
**Sk8rBoI:** What do you mean?  
**Italian_Stallion:** Nothing. I just. Well, you seem like you'd be really wild in the sack, and that you'd talk non-stop, and have so much energy that you'd keep me up all night long. I just wonder if maybe I've built you up to be something you're not, is all.  
**Sk8rBoI:** I dunno...the guys seem to think I have ADD or some shit; they're always telling me to calm the fuck down, and J has to sit on me sometimes to get me to stop bouncing around, so I guess. ::shrugs:: Maybe I have too much energy, you know?  
**Italian_Stallion:** Too much? No such thing as too much. I think it would be hot to have someone who was able to fuck all night long -- most guys can't keep up with me.  
**Sk8rBoI:** Really?  
**Italian_Stallion:** Really. The last guy rolled over and went to sleep after he came...I wound up in the shower, jacking off.  
**Sk8rBoI:** Oh?  
**Italian_Stallion:** Yeah -- I thought about you while I did it. Made me hot to think about you, naked and wet, on your knees blowing me....  
**Sk8rBoI:** ::likes that idea::  
**Italian_Stallion:** I bet you give great head -- I can almost see it. Your lips wrapped around my cock, your hair wrapped around my fingers as I fuck your mouth. Mmm. Yeah. That's nice.  
**Sk8rBoI:** I love to suck dick. I could make you feel so good. Just thinking about it has got me all wound up.  
**Italian_Stallion:** Are you touching yourself?  
**Sk8rBoI:** I am now.  
**Italian_Stallion:** Good -- don't talk, just read and do what I tell you, okay?  
**Sk8rBoI:** Okay...  
**Italian_Stallion:** Want you to touch yourself, feel how hard you are. Jack yourself a few times, slowly, so you really feel it. Now I want you to tighten it up a bit, stroke harder.   
**Italian_Stallion:** Feels good, doesn't it?  
**Italian_Stallion:** I want you to suck on your fingers; put them in your mouth and get them really slick...as soon as you think they're ready, I want you to fuck yourself with them. God -- I bet you look hot, all spread out. Wish I could see it; be there to fuck you right after you come.

There was more, but Chris was too busy coming to read it, and for a few seconds after, he just laid on top of the sheets, panting and wondering where the fuck that had come from. Shaking his head, he used his discarded t-shirt to clean up before looking back at the screen.

**Italian_Stallion:** ...are you okay? Hello?  
**Sk8rBoI:** I'm more than okay. That was...intense.  
**Italian_Stallion:** Cool  
**Sk8rBoI:** Are you? Do you want me to do something for you? I think I may have a few brain cells left after that. ::grins::  
**Italian_Stallion:** Nah, I'm good. You seemed a little on edge tonight, so.  
**Sk8rBoI:** You sure?  
**Italian_Stallion:** Yeah, I'm sure. I think I'm gonna go -- I have a long day ahead of me.  
**Sk8rBoI:** I feel bad -- are you sure?  
**Italian_Stallion:** Yes. I'm sure. Go -- get some sleep; it sounds like you need it as much as I do...  
**Sk8rBoI:** Okay...I'll see you later?  
**Italian_Stallion:** You know it. Pleasant screams, eh?  
**Sk8rBoI:** You too, man, you too.  
**Sk8rBoI logged off at 12:40 AM**

 

It was three weeks before Chris was able to get on the computer again; they'd been so damn busy, and he was usually so tired. It didn't help matters at all when he and Justin broke his laptop while wrestling one night after a show. He'd finally followed Lance and Joey onto their bus after a show to beg for one of theirs so he could at least read his email and do some of the work that Dani had been hollering about. Lance was neurotic about his files and programs and refused to let Chris near his, but Joey handed his off with a wink and a smile before heading to the back of the bus to wait his turn for the shower.

As odd man out, Chris was last in the shower, so he breezed through his emails, surprised when he saw the work Dani had been on him about was sketch approvals -- he barely looked at them before giving a blanket 'yes' and shooting the whole thing back to her. There was an email from one of his sisters, and another from an old school friend, and really that was it. Not much of a backlog considering it had been three weeks.

He was just finishing up his emails, and had decided to log onto AIM, just to see who was on, when Lance came out of the bathroom. He and Joey passed in the narrow hall, sliding along sideways so Lance could get to the bunks and Joey could take his turn in the shower. Lance had a towel wrapped around his head, turban-style, and Joey reached out to tweak the end of it, pulling it off. Lance retaliated by twisting it and snapping it off Joey's ass; when Joey lunged at him, he skipped backwards into the lounge, slamming the door in Joey's face. Chris heard the lock snick shut a bare second before Joey started to pound on the door, threatening to tickle Lance until he wet himself. Lance just giggled like a loon.

Joey gave up after a few minutes, and came back down the hall. He crossed the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. On his way to the bathroom, he looked over at Chris, saying, "When the little bastard comes out, sit on him for me, okay?"

Chris just waved him off. "Whatever you say, Fatone. I'll just wrestle the boy to the ground and hope he doesn't kick my ass for getting in the middle of your bitch fight."

"Eh, Bass is a pussy. You can take him."

At that second, Lance's voice floated down the hall. "Hey! I heard that."

"That was the idea, Bass," Joey chuckled, moving off towards the bathroom.

Chris shook his head, laughing a bit at the dorks as he double-clicked the AIM icon on the desktop. He watched the little hourglass turn as he waited for the program to open. When Lance poked his head out the door, he looked up.

Lance tiptoed along the hallway, looking for Joey. "Is he in the shower yet?"

"Yeah. If you hurry, I'll pretend I didn't see you."

Lance laughed and crawled into his bunk. He leaned out, ready to pull the curtain, and waved goodnight.

Chris waved back and turned his attention back to the screen.

The log-in screen was loaded, the cursor blinking in the little window, and Chris nearly swallowed his tongue when he read the name there.

Italian_Stallion.

God damn. What were the fucking odds he and Fatone had been cybering, with each other? He clicked the button to log in, and waited as Joe's Buddy List loaded.

Holy shit. There he was. Sk8rBoI.

This was too fucking weird. Chris blushed just thinking of the last time they'd chatted. It'd been so hot – Chris could feel himself getting hard just thinking about it. He wondered if Joey thought about it, too, or even if he'd saved it. His copy was lost when first his laptop, then Justin, fell off the bed. He closed out the chat client and started poking around Joe's hard drive, looking for saved IM's. He was surprised by the number of saved files – porn (of course), mp3s (What the hell? Backstreet Boys? He and Joey were going to have a serious talk about his taste in music.) and text files – what looked like every IM between the two of them, and then some. He hit the power button and closed the cover, a bit freaked out.

What the hell? Was he a closet neurotic, reduced to saving anything and everything because of overexposure to Bass, whose motto was "save is your friend"? Or did he really did want to meet Sk8rBoI? Chris thought for a minute. Did he want Joey to know that he knew? He was sure he wouldn't be able to cyber with Italian_Stallion again, knowing it was Joe, but. It was so hot, every time, and Joe was constantly saying he wanted to meet. How bad could it be? At the very worst, they'd be a bit uncomfortable around each other for a few days. As for the best, well...

Chris never considered himself impulsive, but he didn't like to dick around either, so he pushed away from the table and crossed the tiny kitchen area to the bathroom. The door wasn't locked, so he went in, shedding his clothes before he locked the door.

Joey popped his head out of the shower to see who was in the bathroom, and Chris started to laugh when he saw how big Joe's eyes were.

"Uh, Chris. What are you doing? I'm gonna be a few more minutes here and—"

Chris pushed Joey back into the shower and followed him inside; it was crowded, but he figured he could make this work if Joey was in the corner. "Just shut up and let me do this, Fatone."

Joey looked genuinely perplexed as he asked, "Do what?"

Chris just smirked and slid to his knees. He leaned in, rubbing his nose against the crinkly hair surrounding Joey's cock before he dropped his head lower, pressing his lips to the sensitive skin at the base of Joey's cock. His smile grew bigger when he licked Joey from root to tip -- Joey relaxed against the back wall of the shower, biting his lip to keep from making any noise. It was hot, listening to Joey try (and fail) to be quiet, but what Chris wanted was to make him scream.

Without any more playing or teasing, Chris opened up and slid his mouth over Joey's cock. Joey flexed his hips with a strangled moan and fisted his hands at his sides. Chris worked Joey's cock, pulling back then going all the way down, swallowing against his gag reflex when he felt Joey's cock nudging against the back of his throat. He stopped moving after several strokes, curious to see what Joey would do.

Joey kept his hands at his sides, but moved his hips a little, encouraging Chris to suck some more. When Chris stayed still, Joey sighed a bit, looking down and asking, "What?"

Chris maintained eye contact as he grasped one of Joey's hands and pulled it to his head, dragging their fingers through the short spikes before he let go of Joey's hand and started to suck again. Joey's fingers flexed in his hair, pulling tightly, and Chris pulled back, scraping his teeth lightly along the underside of Joey's cock. Joey's hand relaxed a bit and Chris pulled back, licking the same skin he'd scraped his teeth against. When he didn't start to suck again immediately, Joey growled a bit, and pulled his head back, forcing him to make eye contact again.

"Stop. Either do it or don't, but stop fucking playing with me."

Chris took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a brief second. When he opened them, he smirked again. "Make me."

"What?"

"You heard me. I said make me."

Joey smiled then, and pulled Chris's head back towards his groin. When his dick bumped against Chris's closed mouth, he pushed against his chin with his thumb until Chris opened up, and pushed his dick inside. He wrapped both hands in his hair and rocked forward, fucking Chris's mouth. Chris worked his tongue along the length of Joey's cock, waiting for Joey to find his rhythm. When he did, it was hard and fast, and Chris relaxed his throat and tightened his mouth, wanting to give Joey what he needed to come.

It was over before Chris wanted it to be -- he'd hoped he could tease Joey a while longer, draw it out, but Joey had other ideas. With a few quick, shallow thrusts, Joey came, his back bowed, head thrown back. His legs gave out a few seconds later, and he slid to the floor of the shower, straddling Chris's lap. His hands were still wrapped in Chris's hair; he pulled, tipping Chris's head back so he could kiss him. When they pulled apart, Joey just looked at him, for a long time.

"What?"

"What the hell was that, Chris?"

"If I have to tell you what that was, I'm thinking that you need to get laid more, Fatone."

Joey smacked Chris alongside the head, saying, "No, I mean, why did you suddenly feel the need to do that? Not that I didn't enjoy it -- I did. But what the hell, Chris?"

"Oh, well, I like to make a good first impression, so." Chris leaned back a bit, stuck his hand out like he wanted to shake, and continued, "I don't think we've been formally introduced. My name's Sk8rBoI, and it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Kim for beta; written december 2002 for lovecat, as part of [DWNOGA](http://www.juppy.org/santa/by_alpha.php)


End file.
